Mio
by digimon4ever99
Summary: Tai y Sora eran los mejores amigos, que pasara cuando se dan un beso y cambia la amistad. Es cosa de pensarlo dos veces porque puedes ganar o perder, pero tienes que peliar por lo tuyo


**MIO**

**Los personajes de digimon y la canción no me pertenecen.**

**La canción se llama Mío de Paulina Goto.**

Me dejaste en mi casa exactamente a la hora que me te pidió mi madre que tendría que llegar, a las 12:00 am, ya estoy como la cenicienta, eso que tengo 19 años, no estoy tan pequeña que digamos. Ya era hora de despedirme de él, mi mejor amigo un chico de castaño su pelo parecía de chocolate al igual que sus ojos, su pelo todo alborotado como le gusta usarlo y lo hace ver lo mas sexi que pueda ver, tiene un cuerpo bien formado gracias al futbol.

-Ya te tengo que dejar, luego tu madre va perder mi confianza- se escuchaba nervioso

-Bye Tai, muchas gracias, me la pase espectacular- le di un beso en la mejilla, que hice que se sonrojara

-A Sora, antes que me olvide perdón lo de hace rato, espero que afecte nuestra amistad-

-No te preocupes, acuérdate Befitos por siempre- le di una falsa sonrisa, porque algo me pasa con él.

Me metí a casa, le avise a mi madre que llegue y me fui a mi cuarto directamente a dormir, estaba súper cansada, fue un día muy largo.

Los rayos del sol me dieron en mi cara, señal que ya había amanecido. Algo extraño me paso, lo primero que hice cuando me desperté me pregunte como abra amanecido Tai, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, extraño su pelo, sus ojos; lo extraño mucho.

_No sé cómo, ni cuando_

_Me desperté extrañando_

_Tu pelo enbarañado_

_Bailando en mis manos_

Pero mí duda desde que momento pienso en él, nosotros nada mas somos mejores amigos, no podemos arriesgar nuestra amistad; a lo mejor fue ayer, un descuido de nosotros, ese momento nunca lo voy a olvidar.

FLASBACK

Estábamos en el parque, una media hora antes de que me recogiera, había un puesto de helados

-Quieres un helado Sora- me ofreció el muy amablemente

-Sí, de chocolate por favor- Tai se fue a comprar los helados, después de unos minutos regreso.

-Perdón por la tardanza, había cola para los helados-

-No hay problema, gracias- agarre mi helado, pero no se qué paso con mis manos de mantequillas que se me cayó en su camisa – Perdóname Tai, no fue mi intención soy una torpe- me sentía una torpe, porque yo se que esa camisa es su favorita, lo primero que hice fue ir por unos trapitos y empecé a limpiarlo, de repente sentí sus manos en mis manos, como que deteniéndome para que ya no limpiara

-Déjalo así, no hay problema, no hay ropa que no lave la lavadora- me decía mirándome directamente a los ojos, estábamos a una distancia muy corta que causo que me sonrojara

-Pero, pero…- me interrumpió

-Pero nada- cada vez se acercaba más y más… hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno, cálido beso. Por falta de aire nos separamos- Perdóname Sora, no sé en qué momento paso esto, pero no quiero perder tu amistad-

FINFLASBACK

En ese momento fue mi perdición lentamente, gracias a ese beso me estoy enredando, confundiendo.

_No supe en qué momento_

_Me fui perdiendo lento_

_En uno de tus besos_

_Que llevo en silencio_

_Me fui enredando_

_Naaaaaa!_

Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que arreglarme para la escuela, se me hace tarde, es más lo que he estado pensando en Taichi.

-Sora el desayuno ya está listo- me grito mi madre

-Ya voy madre- acabo de arreglarme, me arregle más que ayer. Me fui a desayunar algo

-Qué guapa vas hoy a la escuela, estas enamorada hijita- al decir eso me sonroje

- No madre, no diga esas cosas, quiero irme más presentable- estaba más roja de lo que se pueda ver, aunque eso del amor pueda que sea verdad, lo admito me está gustan Tai, no suena tan mal, ya quiero verlo, lo mejor es ya irme.

-Me voy madre-

_Y ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me está gustando_

_Naaaaaa!_

_Estar aquí_

Llegue a mi salón, mire donde siempre te sientas, estabas ahí y me sonreíste pero mire al pizarrón no sé por qué razón, después mire otra vez tu lugar, ya no estabas, te estás volviendo tan alucinante para mi, que te imagine; me decepcione un poco, de repente siento una mano en mi hombre y me espante

-¡Ah!- se me salió el gritito

- jaja, como tendrás la conciencia- se empezó a reír, esa risa la conozco a kilómetros, era él, aunque me haiga asustado tengo que admitir que me fascina. Tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos, llenarme de valor, no puedo estar así siempre, tengo que explicárselo

-Tai, necesito hablar contigo-

_Eres tan alucinante_

_Estridente y fascinante_

_Que no se cómo explicarte_

_Todo lo que siento_

-T e escucho-

-Pues… pues- me puse muy nerviosa – Te quiero confesar que…- en eso alguien nos interrumpe

- Chicos- era Yamato Ishida, un muchacho atractivo, que tenia a casi todos a sus pies, era rubio con sus ojos azules zafiros; también es uno de mis mejor amigos, antes de que el anduviera con Mimi, éramos siempre él, Taichi y yo, pero ya casi siempre está con Mimi. Porque siempre en mis momentos más importantes tiene que llegar

-Que quieres Matt- se saludaron como se saludan los hombres

-Te estaba buscando- le decía a Tai

- Que paso bro-

-Te desafío a algo o te ragas, tú decides-

-Ya sabes bien, me encantan los desafíos, de que se trata- ya cuando Yamato dice desafió no me agrada, porque tienes que ser tan desafiante, lo pensé en mi mente

-Recuerdas a Naoko- le decía Yamato

-Sí, la recuerdo, es la que tiene un cuerpazo que todo hombre quisiera tener- eso me asusto de Tai, puso cara de sexoso

-Te desafío que hoy te la lleves a la cama-

-Trato echo- le iba dar la mano, pero tenía que interrumpir, no me agradaba saber que Tai iba a estar con otra mujer si él es mío, suena posesivo, pero no quiero perder mi oportunidad

-Tai, no puedes-

-¿Por qué Sora?-

-Porque, porque- no se me ocurría nada- para mañana es el trabajo de Artes, en equipo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Ese trabajo es para el próximo lunes- en que me metí

-Recuerdas que te tenía que decir algo-

-Sí, que era-

-Hable con la maestra, me dijo que para mañana lo de artes- tenía que inventar eso

-Matt, para otro día el desafío, quiera o no, tengo que hacer ese trabajo porque ya me amenazo la vieja que si no lo hacía repito año- pobrecito, no me gusto mentirle pero prefiero trabajar a que este con esa vieja zorra, quiero que tú seas solamente mío.

_Eres inimaginable_

_Surrealista y desafiante_

_No me importa lo que digan_

_Tú eres lo que quiero_

_Me perteneces_

_Naaaaa!_

_Tu eres solamente mío_

_Me perteneces_

_Naaaaa!_

_Tu eres solamente mío_

Nos fuimos directo de la escuela a la casa de Tai, para poder hacer el disque trabajo que es para mañana. En el camino estaban como que construyendo; estaba bobeando viendo a Tai que de repente sentí como mi pie cayó en un pozo, pero antes de llegar al piso siento unos brazos fuertes agarrándome

-Muchas gracias- que bien se siente sus brazos

-Ten más cuidado- estábamos a pocos centímetros separados del rostro, con el me siento 100% a salvo.

_No sé cómo ni cuando_

_Me fuiste acostumbrando_

_A estar entre tus brazos_

_Y a sentirme a salvo_

_Me fui enredando_

_Naaaaa!_

Habíamos llegado a su casa

-¿Tus padres y tu hermana?- pregunte al no ver nadie en su casa

-Fueron a la casa de la abuela, quieres algo de tomar-

- Sí, por favor- Fue a la cocina por las sodas

Por mientras espero en la sala, creo que es hora de explicarle mis sentimientos, es hora o nunca. Llego y me da mi soda

-Gracias- ahora es el tiempo- Taichi-

-¿Qué paso?- se preocupo me imagina, ya que solo le digo Taichi cuando es algo importante

-Recuerdas que te tenía algo que decirte-

-Pues era lo del trabajo en equipo-

-Eso no era- me estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¿Entonces? – le empezaba entrar la duda

-Es que, Mmm…- estaba nerviosa a más no poder, veía su mirada- Te quiero, me encantas, no puedo estar sin ti - lo dije de golpe, gritando- quiero que seas mío

_Ya__ no puedo estar sin ti_

_Eres__ tan alucinante, estridente y fascinante_

_Que__ no sé cómo explicarte todo lo que siento_

_Eres__ inimaginable, surrealista, diferente y desafiante_

_No__ me importa lo que digan tu eres lo que quiero_

_Me__ perteneces_

_Naaaaa!_

_Tu__ eres solamente mío_

_Me perteneces_

_Naaaaa!_

_Tu eres solamente mío_

Se veía en su cara de shock, como que nunca se imagino que eso le diría, creo que hice el ridículo, nuestra amistad se acabo, lo único que podía hacer es agacharme la cabeza, de la vergüenza. De repente sentí unas manos en mi barbilla asiendo que levantara mi cara.

-Niña, no te preocupes- al decirme eso me da uno de sus besos tiernamente, con eso significa que, mejor pregunto antes de hacerme ilusiones

-Eso quiere decir que…- me interrumpió

-Te respondo tus sentimientos, lo del beso fue impulso, porque desde tiempo me siento extraño contigo, ya no te veía como amiga, pero vi tu cara y pensé que nada mas fuéramos amigos

-Aw, te amo, eres mi oxigeno para vivir, tú eres todo para mi- ahora fui yo quien lo beso

- Y tú últimamente estabas siendo mi obsesión-

_Oxigeno en mi corazón_

_Una molécula de amor_

_Una obsesión mi religión_

_Tú eres todo en mi interior_

Lo bueno que le explique mis sentimientos y me los respondió, fue lo mejor de todo. Nos pegamos la frente

-Sabías que ya te estaba alucinando en todas parte- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Ya no tienes porque alucinarme, si ya me tienes- me volvió besar más apasionadamente, nos separamos después que se nos acabo el aire.

-Sabes, cuando lo de Naoko me puse celosa, porque yo quería que fueras solamente mío- le confesé

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, porque yo seré solamente tuyo por siempre- me empezó a besar más apasionado que se pueda ver y las caricias empezaron…

_Eres tan alucinante_

_Estridente y fascinante_

_Que no sé cómo explicarte todo lo que siento_

_Eres inimaginable, surrealista, diferente y desafiante_

_No me importa lo que digan tu eres lo que quiero_

_Me perteneces_

_Tú eres solamente mío!_


End file.
